The present disclosure relates generally devices for setting and arranging tile and other non-vegetative floor or ground coverings on a substrate. In particular, a tile and non-vegetative ground covering setting and arranging device having turnable supports is described.
Known tile setting devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. When creating, for example, a pathway or floor, the tiles or stones are laid on a very carefully plotted substrate that is designed to hold several tiles or stones. The substrate typically includes an adhering agent such as sand or glue which has been carefully spread over the substrate to properly receive and retain the tiles or the stones. In many applications, tiles or stones are arranged by simply dropping them in place using a template or other type of guide. Thus, if a tile is accidently dropped or misplaced, removing it will cause damage to the substrate and the user will have to resurface or reapply the adhering agent before she can continue with the tile setting project. This results in added frustration and a waste of time and money for the user.
Using conventional devices for setting and arranging tiles, paving stones, or other types of non-vegetative floor or ground coverings, existing setting devices do not adequately provide a means to properly space the tiles to achieve symmetry. In addition, conventional tile setting devices do not adequately provide a way to arrange the tiles so as not to disturb the substrate, which can lead to imperfect and uneven arrangement, which results in increased time, cost, and effort to repair. Finally, conventional setting devices are not equipped to remove and re-set a tile or a stone without damaging the substrate in the event a mistake is made.
Thus, there exists a need for a setting device that improves upon and advances the design of known setting devices.